The Winner of Every War
by Writer for the Tylwyth Teg
Summary: Stoick didn't get there in time, and Toothless didn't miss.


Toothless remembered liquid fire churning through his veins and scorching behind his eyes. He remembered it filling him with a rage he hated, but one that was pumped into his body nonetheless. He remembered the flickering flame that was him being stamped down until this overlord with a booming voice and claws tearing into his mind took over, and scratched at his eyes until he only saw red and vaguely heard the voices around him.

He remembered one voice alternating between terror, anger, and agonized heartbreak. He remembered his vision turning blue for a moment, a cry that was cut off sickeningly, and footsteps pounding into the scene.

He didn't remember what happened after that.

At least, not until the overlord in his brain stopped choking him and beating him into submission, and instead allowed the red to clear from his vision. Toothless realized he was panting and didn't know why. And he also didn't understand why he had been so angry. Wait…the man with the disgusting cape and missing arm, the man who had given off the foul smell of fear and insanity. That man had made Hiccup afraid, had made it so that his normally proud boy was forced to cower in the shadow of threat that he gave off. Oh, Toothless wouldn't forgive him for that. That's why he had to have been so angry.

Speaking of, where was Hiccup? Toothless had to find him, he had to make sure he was alright. He had to make sure he wasn't afraid and tell him that he was still the bravest, kindest person in the world and that all the dragons on Berk never called him by his real name. They always called him "Prince," or some variation of the word, and not because it reflected his official title; because the dragons respected him, and were thankful until the end of time for all he had done for their kind. Because the love, goodness, and simplicity of his heart were visible a mile away, and were in his scent, his movement, and the sparkle in his eyes.

Toothless blinked several times, and when his vision finally focused, he took in the scene in front of him. There was steam rising from the ice in front of him, and chunks of the ice itself were everywhere, including on top of the frail-looking body that lay crumpled in front of him-

Wait, what?

Hiccup's mother and father (their scents always sent a thrill through Toothless because they smelled so much like his rider) were charging over, stopping only once they were in front of the ice-covered body. They fell to their knees, making desperate, scared noises that made the blood in Toothless' veins prickle funny. He didn't like it, why were they so scared? He walked forward as they began to pick off the ice, wanting to help.

And then his heart screeched to a halt when they turned over the body and pale face of the body was revealed from the snow.

Hiccup's head lolled limply to the side, facing away from Toothless, his eyes closed, but face pinched as if he were afraid. Toothless' eyes widened into two swollen green pools of concern and love. A cloud of fear-scent was hovering over his boy, and he hated it. He had to fix it.

Hiccup's parents were watching him, but they weren't even registering on Toothless' radar. Hiccup needed him, he was scared because he smelled like he was and he was in pain because he looked like it and he needed Toothless. The dragon snuffled in his boy's ear, ruffling his hair and purring insistently. When he didn't get a response, he shuffled around to the other side of Hiccup's head so he could look at his face. His eyes were still closed. Toothless began to croon harder, louder, and then eventually chanced to lick his boy's nose. Nothing.

No, what was wrong? What happened? Why wasn't Hiccup waking up? He _had_ to wake up, it was safe now, the other dragons were backing off, Drago was leaving, it was okay now. His parents were beginning to cry, he was worrying them and he had to stop it _now_.

Toothless began to lick his boy's face and hair frantically, nudging his head and eventually travelling down to one limp hand. He forced his head under it, trying to get Hiccup to feel him, to respond and pet him and to _just move_. He cried the dragon version of his rider's name, getting angry for a minute, and stopping when he saw the burn mark on Hiccup's chest.

Wait…

Wait, no…

He…wait, he had- he couldn't have! He would never- he _loved_ Hiccup more than his own soul, his own life, and he would never hurt him, much less-

Oh gods, he couldn't have!

Toothless moved back to Hiccup's face, and by this point Astrid had joined them, already assessing what had happened and holding back tears. She witnessed Toothless desperately licking and nudging Hiccup's head, crooning and purring and crying what had to be every plea, every threat, every bargain he could come up with for Hiccup to open his eyes.

To just open his eyes, _please, I love you, please don't say I…I couldn't bear it, I'd want to die…_

Toothless felt a hand on his head, and he jumped, looked up, and saw it was Astrid, tears running down her face in earnest.

"Shhh," she said softly, "Don't. He's…don't…"

She didn't say anymore, and when he rumbled at her pleadingly, she flinched, almost as if she were scared of him. Toothless didn't understand; just the other day she had been scratching under his chin and sending him off to play with Stormfly. Astrid moved to put her arms around Hiccup's mother, who was holding her son's limp hand and kissing his knuckles like they were a lifeline.

And then Toothless suddenly felt the call of the overlord in his mind once again. No, he didn't want it! Hiccup, he needed to stay with Hiccup, he needed to go with him! He knew his family was going to send him to Vahalla on a ship and Toothless wasn't going to let him make the journey alone. He had to go too, so that he and the Prince could soar through the clouds together forever in a never-ending journey of soft beauty, light, and love. He had to be with him because now Toothless had nothing left, he had to be with him because Hiccup would be lost and terrified and bereft eternally without him.

Or maybe, it was the other way around..?

The call was awful and strong now, tearing at Toothless' ears and ripping at his grieving heart. He cried out in protest, whimpering and licking Hiccup's hand before slipping it around his neck and burying his nose into his human's shoulder.

_I'm not leaving him! _Toothless screamed at the painful voice inside his head, _I'm his, I'm his I tell you! Oh Hiccup, don't let him take me away from you, keep me here. Just hold onto me, keep me here with you. _

And Toothless thought he heard a familiar voice call out his name in confusion, a voice that begged him not to leave, told him he loved him so much and that it wasn't his fault _it's okay bud, I'm here, don't give into it, stay with-_

But the voice was snuffed out by the overlord harshly, and Toothless' vision turned red. His slipped out from Hiccup's arm, and turned towards the overpowering call.

For as long as he lived, Toothless never heard the voice of Hiccup again, and the overlord pushed everything out of the dragon's kind heart, until his rider's scent, his face, and his soft touch were all forgotten.

And the Prince could only watch from the golden skies of Vahalla and weep, crying Toothless' name into the wind.

**A/N: So I guess I did a thing and I blame marytricia for it. Sick of the fact I can't write anything but sad stories? Blame her because she keeps encouraging me. **


End file.
